Cellular telephones are very convenient and have become important to modern society. Cellular telephones allow people to be in constant contact, access voice and data virtually anywhere, etc. However, some recent studies have shown a potential increased risk of cancer associated with use of cellular telephones. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for reducing cellular telephone radiation exposure.